The Demon's Child
by 123wishes
Summary: The Doctor and Carrissa have traveled into the future. The Doctor brought her to a place that was supposed to be the greatest planet of the human race at the time. But the T.A.R.D.I.S takes them to spot that's not so great. Can the Doctor and Carrissa find out what's wrong with this town and fight the unknown danger?


_A.N.: This my second fan fic (Yay!) and it's kinda like the second episode in my 'series' you could call it. So I would suggest reading the first one, The One Who Stayed, or else this might be a little confusing._

Chapter 1

Carrissa walked out her door. She stopped and stared at the man in front of the T.A.R.D.I.S. She dropped the small bag she had packed in surprise. He wasn't the Doctor. He was tall and thin wearing a blue pinstripe suit. His hair was dark brown and suck up in the front. And he was holding Mitzy!

"What are you doing here? Were's the Doctor? And give me my cat!" She question as she walked up and grabbed the cat.

"Um, how did you know my name?" He asked looking obviously confused. He had a face that was easy to read.

"What do you mean? I don't know your name." She was starting to get scared. She pushed past him and walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Doct-" She began to yell, but she stopped. This wasn't the T.A.R.D.I.S. She didn't understand. The doctor said he was the last of his kind. So why did this man have a T.A.R.D.I.S.? Trying to think about it hurt.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed as he walked in.

"Wait, stop right there!" She made him stand in the door way. "Tell me the truth, who are you?"

"You know my name. Somehow. I'm the Doctor."

"No you're not. The Doctor isn't so- skinny. And he wears bow ties and has even weirder hair than yours!"

"Oi!" He started messing with his hair. Then he paused and looked up, his brown eyes even bigger than they usually were. "Oh. You've met a future me."

"What are you mumbling?"

"Listen, you might have met me from a different time in my life. I'm assuming I told you about the time travel and me being an alien, correct?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain anything. You are clearly not that same man."

"I'm not. But I am. I can... change faces, sort of."

She thought about all that she's seen the last few days. "Alright I'm listening."

"When my body starts dying, I can use a process to repair myself. But I have to change everything about me. This," He gestured to himself, "is the tenth time I've changed."

"Prove it. Who's the leader of the Mohandy tribe?"

"Jacobi. I should go visit him sometime. Haven't seen him since before the time war..."

"Why did you come here? Why didn't the other Doctor just stay?"

"Well, this might be a fixed point in time, and it might get bad if I see my future self. And I didn't choose to come here. The T.A.R.D.I.S. just automatically brought me here."

"But why didn't he know me if he's seen me before?" Then she thought back to when she first met him. He left her a note that said 'Dear Carrissa'. She hadn't told him her name.

"Maybe he was just pretending not to know you." He said putting on a long, brown coat.

"No, he did know me. He left me a note with my name on it and I didn't even realize I never told him my name."

"Well nothing we can do about it now. Go get your things."

"What?"

"Go get your bag. You dropped it by the door. Your cat's coming too?"

"You still want me to go?"

"Of course. I'm still the Doctor. Obviously I must have liked you if you were all packed up to leave."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

He walked closer to her, put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She almost stumbled but he held her up. "Look. My eyes are almost as old as his. They're almost the same. Just different colors. I'm the same man you were going to run away with 15 minutes ago. But I have just one important question that could change space and time, and all living things. Was I ginger?"

"No." She couldn't help giggling.

He turned with the most disappointed look on his face. "Dang it! I've never been ginger! Never!"

She smiled, forgetting all about her headache and dizziness "Alright, I'll get my bag."

When she got back in the T.A.R.D.I.S., the time machine started, and they were off for another adventure.


End file.
